The Corporate Republic of Vinncentia
The Corporate Republic of Vinncentia The Corporate Republic of Vinncentia(Or just Vinncentia) is a nation within the western hemisphere of the known world,and is generally regarded as a world superpower.The original inhabitants were barbarians and commonly fought amongst themselves until foreign armies from Iqbalon attempted to invade in 1301AD The tribes united in their hatred for Iqbalon and managed to fight them off, even when Iqbalon allied with a further western nation Pollang. In the end Vinncentia managed to beat off they’re hordes and unify themselves under their new king, General Dovrhton(Doe-ver-thon). Today, the capital city is named after him.Today, Vinncentia is still recognized as a world power for its many advances. General Statistics of Vinncentia :Geography Location: Western Hemisphere :Map Reference: Vinncentia :Area: 13,950,800 square kilometers(Including 100,000 square kms for water boundaries) :Capital Planet Climate: Temperate in the West regions, Arid in the South region, tropical in the East region and Tundra in the North. :Natural Hazards: Avalanches near Mount Maximillion, small forest fires in large woodland areas, frequent emergences of odd viral strains in the east, extreme cold and blizzards in the north and extreme heat and sandstorms in the south. :People :Population: 982,701,245(July,2005 est) :Gender difference: Male 57.2%-Female 42.8% :Main Death cause: 1. Natural Causes, Disease, 69% Crime/Natural Hazards 21% Work Related Incidents/KIA 10% :Life expectancy at Birth: 83.6 years :Literacy: 94.3% :Government :Proper term; The Corporate Republic of Vinncentia :Government type: Constitutional Corporate Republic :Capital: Dorvrten :National Holiday/s: Unification day,February third, Incorporated day,June first :Communications :Currency: Centia :Amount of Cell phones in public use today: 1,753,000,000 :Internet code: .EOV :Military :Percent of Population in Military: 37% :Military Branches: Army,Navy, Air Force,National Guard,SICF-9 and VIS :General :National animal’s: The Western Vinncentia Raccoon and The Eastern Vinncentian Scaled Eagle Religion Most Vinncentian's follow the faith of Sandrossus,a small snippet of the Book of Sandrossus is shown below: : In the beginning, there was nothing. No light or Darkness, No conscious mind to sample this strange void of pure nothingness. Eventually, Darkness and Light were born from this void. Naturally, they were enemies and fought each other with great ferocity. From their ongoing fight came shards of neutralism. When many of these shards came together they formed entire dimensions. From the power stored inside the shards came galaxies, suns and planets. Eventually from the darkness and light came Sandro and Ossus, who were created to fight for them. But Sandro rebelled against his master’s cruelty to him and Ossus simply chose not to fight. Both light and darkness are still fighting to this day. Category:Regions Government The Vinncentian Government(In case you haven't already figured out) is Corporate Republic.This means that all public organizations(Military,Medical,Education,Police,Etc) have been partially privatized to ease payments between government and those groups and to ensure that they are all capable of being self-sufficient in profits.This helps the government be singularly concerned with its own resources and is only required in times of need or matters that do not concern money.Social welfare is non-existent,but something very similar is carried out by corporations who distribute it as a form of employee benefits. Heads of state Being a Corporate Republic,instead of having a group of state representatives,they have similar representatives of organizations of Vinncentia(Including the state departments).To further explain it is a paragraph from the 1956 government revision: "As a Corporate Republic,Vinncentia shall have 15 heads,all of them sorted into three separate sections:Government,Economic and Martial.These members will all represent the five topics of their section.Government shall be the North,East,South,West and Center state representatives.Economic shall be domestic economy,foreign trade,global economy,production and industry and market research.It should be noted that market research shall also house the development of production and industry tools.Finally,for Martial,military commander,secret service director,domestic police head,foreign issues and research.It should also be noted that military research shall also house domestic research,so as too make it easier to manage.All of them shall report to the Chief Operating Officer(COO),who will be elected by the people,and then voted in by both the people and shall earn recommendations by the 15 representatives,if they give them to the COO elected(There are generally anywhere between 2 to 4 in a single election).These elections shall run every six years,and if the a COO who was replaced by another wishes to serve another six years,then he may run in the next campaign,if elected." Appointment The separate 15 heads are all appointed by different methods in their field: *The North,East,South,West and Center state representatives are all elected by their separate national sector. *Domestic economy and Foreign trade official's and Global economy reporters are elected by the board of Economic management *Production and industry officer's are the head of the Vinncentian Industrial Party *Military Commanders are promoted to Military Commander from either Army Chief of Staff,Air Warden,Commandant or Naval Commodore. *Directors of the Secret Service are promoted through the VIS *Domestic Police Heads are promoted through the Police Force of one of the five national sectors *Foreign Issue Reporters are appointed through 5 Border News Network(5BNN) *Market and Martial Research are the heads of their separate fields Law and Order The Vinncentian law system is somewhat based on English common law,it however retains executive action as one of its more extreme systems in the case of emergency legal action or state-emergencies.Most criminal cases are handled by local court's,who take their laws from the National Sector court's,who in turn take their laws from the Central Sector Court.Only local courts are allowed to appoint their own law changes,as any modification to National Sector laws would affect to large a scale without the Republic's permission. A local court may range from a town of no more then 40 people(In this case there would only be one courthouse) to a city of just over 1000 people(In this case,there would be multiple court houses spread through the city) and comprises of a judge and a jury to decide whether or not the suspect is guilty.In more extreme cases,where the offender has traversed multiple sectors,the National Sector's court of six judges would decide.Finally,in cases of crimes effecting or threatening to effect the whole of Vinncentia,the Central Sector court would be called to decided.The Central Sector holds eight judges and the heads of Government and they will not decide on whether or not the person is guilty,but what the persons punishment will be. All of the courts also handle recommendation's from Citizens to make changes to laws or other areas of Vinncentia(Propose a new town,changes to school textbooks,Etc). The 1953 Aroswiss Punishment/Counseling act In 1952,on February 4th(A day after Unification day) the local court Aroswiss(A western Sector city in Deffesch) was proposed a change to the punishment system by the people.It asked that if a crime that involved violence(Assault,Breaking and Entering,Etc) could be proven to be accidental,then a deal could be worked between the two parties and the judge to allow the suspect to have some slack in their punishment or to be given some kind of counseling for their problem.It was passed and was successful in aiding alcoholics,excessively violent people and many other smaller problems to be quickly solved,allowing the courts to focus on more serious crimes.This notion quickly spread through to other courts and within the year had reached across the whole of Vinncentia.Due to its popularity,the Republic decided that,with some modifications,could be turned into Central Sector Law(CSL)(Meaning that all of Vinncentia had to accept the law). And so,in 1953,on January 17th,a referendum was held to decide whether the 'Aroswiss Punishment/Counseling act' would become a CSL.It was approved by a 79.62% percent of approval.It turned all of the jail sentences for substance abuse into counseling sentences and other crimes such as petty theft or assault had their punishment turned into small psychological examination and manual labor. Defence and Foreign Relations Vinncentia has for very long been a superpower in terms of military might.They're spending budget is double that of the United States and they have nearly 40% serving in the armed forces as well as the reserves(Although sheer size and combination of all of Vinncentia's National Sectors and benefits that come with joining the armed forces are more likely the cause of this). Departments of Defence The Vinncentian Defence Force is comprised of several departments: *'Vinncentian Land Combat Force',or the Army *'Vinncentian Naval And Maritime Force',or the Navy *'Vinncentian Air and Space Force',or the Air force and Space agency(The two have been the same organization since 1970) *'Vinncentian National Guard',they enforce martial law and are the highest level of police enforcing Each department(Excluding the National guard,as they are an extension on domestic security) has its own elite forces group: *The Army has the Land Commandos *The Navy has the Marines *The Air force has the Special Tactics Flight Squadron *An extension on the Armies special forces are the Elite Mechanized Unit *An extension on the Air force's Special forces are the Airborne Troopers Also,there is a special forces group within Vinncentia that is not directly linked to any of the forces.SICF-9 (Special Intelligence Combat Force,Battalion 9) is a counter-terror special forces group made up of the most highly trained soldiers and agents within Vinncentia and contains men and women from all of the conventional elite forces,including pilots and drivers. Foreign Relations Ever since the war in 1301 and 1783,Vinncentia has had strained ties to Iqbalon and Pollang.Vinncentia has many times been seen rooting out incursions and giving them very little mercy when it came to behaving.In modern times,Vinncentia holds power over the two smaller nations,and has received much criticism for its actions on them. In 1435,Vinncentia exploration ships discovered the Chinese mainland and trade routes are formed between the two.This is one of the main reasons that black powder was first used in 1462 in Vinncentia.It quickly caught on and firearms quickly became the main weapon of choice. In 1604,Vinncentia was first majorly contacted by the British empire by Leonard Prowthil(An explorer).Vinncentia became one of its many trade partners,trading mainly fine silks and factory laborers for a piece of Vinncentia's Icium deposits.However,under a new unified government in 1711,Vinncentia halted the trade under morale conditions that the laborers were not being cared for on the trip over or when they arrived,and that they were mainly prisoners.However,when Britain still sent their prisoners to Vinncentia,a fleet was dispatched to destroy the ships.This act nearly led to an all out Naval war between Vinncentia and Britain,but eventually just simmered down. However,after news of the American revolution spread to Vinncentia in 1776,they saw a chance to get back at their old trade partners by actively supporting and sending supplies(Weapons,raw minerals,food) to the American homeland.However,in return,the British sent supply convoys to Iqbalon and Pollang,with wishes for them to invade Vinncentia once again.By 1783,Iqbalosh and Pollash troops were landing on Vinncentia's Western shores.Vinncentia thus was forced to fight its own war against them,however,with help from Americans in the form of spy's and intelligence,Vinncentia was able to successfully outmaneuver the allied armies and force them into a show down at the capital,which they won(Today it is debated whether the victory was plotted or purely out of luck).After this,Vinncentia was able to send several battalions of men to America,helping them win the war.Since then,America and Vinncentia have always been powerful allies.Vinncentia has also been involved in more modern conflicts: *In World War 1,they sent several fleets to aid in the attack's on Turkey *In World War 2,they sent five battalions and a squadron of interceptors to Russia during the Nazi's attempt to take it.They also took the eastern-most beach during operation Overlord,as well as sending their paratroopers into the raid beforehand. *In Korea,they sent two bomber squadrons to assist as well as a security regiment *In Afghanistan,they sent four brigade's and three fighter/bomber squadrons,as well as sending in a detachment of SICF-9 operatives *In Iraq,they sent two brigade's and fighter squadron,as well as a company of SICF-9 operatives *In Indonesia,aid was sent via air drops In recent times,they have strong trade and military ties to America and Russia,and have several trade pacts with Australia,China,Japan and the Asia-Pacific region. Geography and Climate Vinncentia landmass is based between the American Continent and the Asia-pacific region,and is roughly the 3/4 the landmass of Russia.It is basically a continent with smaller landmasses stretching off it,but they are mostly smaller then Florida.The largest one being Coroosian(A peninsula on the South-Western coast).It is debated whether or not Vinncentia is an island,as it has other landmasses connected to it,however it is none the less a separate continent. The climate is very well defined,however it can become awry around border lines.The Northern sector is a most likely the smallest and is plagued by constant snow storms.The sun generally shines for less then 10 hours a day.The average temperature for summer is -24 degrees Celsius and in winter can be as low as 88 degrees Celsius.In the Eastern sector,there is a constant humidity maintained all through the first half of the year.And then half way through,it reaches a hot season,with temperatures of around 34 degrees.There are often rains during summer,but less often during winter.It is believed this is mainly due to an odd wind that travels around Vinncentia,that carries heat to the east,as well as its many water ways.The South is mainly arid and it generally only rains around June,when the rainy season stops in the east.Temperatures generally hover around 67 degrees,but can reach a scorching 76 degrees in summer.There are many folklore's concerning how steam often rises when rainwater hits the ground,talking about evil spirits leaving the soil.Finally,the West is a heavy forested area,with the most diverse wildlife in Vinncentia.However,it is prone to forest fires in summer,due to the hot winds from the south coming north-west.Also,animal attacks occur more frequently in this area. Economy Vinncentia has had a rich economy ever since the first tribal systems in 300BC,when small groups would trade within themselves and often goods stayed within a single sector.However,during the year 520AD,tribal wars cooled down and trade began again,helping to promote incredible growth within Vinncentia.However,they remained apart until 1301,when Iqbalon attempted to invade.After the historical events involving King Dorvrten,Vinncentia united and trade boomed,and goods were shipped all around Vinncentia.It used a rotational system where trade convoy's would move in a clockwise system around Vinncentia.This benefited,as the North needed the West's many exotic furs and its long burning firewood,the East's food was need in the South and Icium was needed all around Vinncentia.This lended itself well to not just the needs of the nation,but to its trader's pockets.By the time Vinncentia was first contacted by the British empire,it was well-established and rich beyond measure.The trade pact only bolstered the coffers.However,after the government unified,the trade route was canceled. After the American Revolutionary war,trade began between Vinncentia and America.During the Second world war,Vinncentia established close ties with Russia and trade began as well.The trade routes created then,have lasted to this day.After the UN was established,it started trade with Japan as well as the Asia-Pacific region. Icium A rare element that is only known to be found in the Northern Vinncentian Sector.It is highly prized for its toughness and density,as well as its beauty,controlling as much of the world economy as diamonds.To form,it requires very strict conditions.It requires a pressure of 50 to 70 kilobars, 1000-1200 degrees celsius and needs to be cooled within a week of forming to temperature of -200 degrees.Only Northern meteor strikes and volcanoes are known to have (Or to have HAD)these conditions. Icium is used for industrial purposes mainly,but is known to be worn as jewelery.It is stronger then diamond and is far more durable then diamond(Though considering both minerals toughness,this is generally irrelevant).Icium is mainly valued for its ability to conduct 100% electricity,its toughness being measured at its highest 4.5 MN m-3/2 and its hardness is rated greater than ten(>10) Mohs scale of mineral hardness.